


Helping Your Soul

by irphanfic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parent Phan, Single Parent Phil, Single Parents, single parent Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irphanfic/pseuds/irphanfic
Summary: Phil Lester is a single dad struggling to give his daughter Olivia the best life she could have. What happens when Billie Howell (Olivia’s best friend) and his dad enter their life in more ways that one can imagine?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to you all! I want you to know that english is not my first language so I apologize if you find any typos or mistakes, my fics are only proofread by me so I'm sorry. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy my stories and any type of feedback is welcome!

“Dad, they need some parents for this trip, could you come with us, pleaseeeee?” Olivia’s pleading voice asked his dad, who was washing the dishes in their not so big kitchen. “C'mon dad, we are going to the amusement park, you love rollercoasters! We can spend time together and eat popcorn while waiting!”

“Olivia…” her dad started saying, “It’s a three day trip, I don’t know if I can miss so many days of work.”

Phil Lester was a single dad struggling to keep up with all the bills with his office cleaning job, and now his daughter was asking if he could miss work to go on a three-day trip. He knew how much Olivia wanted him to go, but he didn’t know if he would be able to ask for some free days.

“Dad please, you haven’t taken a vacation day in ages!” his daughter reminded him. It was true, since he had been fired from his previous job he couldn’t stay without one for long, so he took the first job that had been offered to him, which didn’t pay much, but enough to give Olivia everything she needed.

Even though Phil was trying to find something better for the both of them, it was difficult. He often argued with his parents because he thought he wasn’t doing enough for Olivia and he felt terrible but his parents tried to reassure him that he was the best dad Olivia could have. He was glad his daughter didn’t know how bad he felt for her, he would feel terrible if that happened.

Phil started thinking about the trip. It was a three day trip, and that meant staying somewhere to sleep, and also the tickets to the amusement park, and the bus… Oh god. He was sure he couldn’t afford that much. But his daughter was so excited…

“Dad” his eight year old woke him up from the not so enjoyable daydream “don’t worry about money, the school is paying for everything, except whatever we want to buy at the park.”

“Oh” Phil whispered, a relieving sensation passing through his body. That changed things. If he didn’t have to pay for anything other than miscenalleous things he could maybe go with his daughter. “I will have to ask at work tomorrow so don’t make any promises yet, but if I can I could maybe go with you.”

“YES!” his daughter screamed, circling her tiny arms around his waist, resting his head in his stomach. “You are the best dad, thank you.” Olivia muttered before deattaching herself and skipping her way to her bedroom.

________________

It was easier said than done. Phil had approached his boss the next morning, asking for a few days off, explaining the situation.

After a few minutes, his boss considered his request and allowed him those three days of vacation, but on one condition, “You will have to work extra next week, mornings, evenings and some nights even, understood?” his boss said with a serious tone.

Phil could only nod and thank him, making his way back to the storage closet to pick some products before starting cleaning again.

As he was doing his work, his mind wandered off again. Working extra hours would mean leaving Olivia with a babysitter, which he would have to pay and that mean spending more money…

It was going to be an adventure trying to find one.

________________

“Olivia, can we talk?” Phil asked his daughter who was reading a book on her bed.

“Yeah, sure” his daughter responded, letting the book down on the nightstand, and folding his legs to let his dad sit at the end of her bed.

“I managed to have some days off so I can go with you to that trip” Phil started explining, seeing his daughter’s face light up, but before she could scream he spoke again, “but I will need to work extra hours next week, so that will mean that I need to find a babysitter for you.”

Olivia’s face sobered up, not liking so much the idea of having to spend time with a babysitter, “Oh, okay. Maybe one day I can stay with Billie, do a sleepover, we haven’t managed to do one yet. That way you won’t have to pay the babysitter much more.”

Billie was Olivia’s best friend. Billie and her dad moved to the city a year ago, and the girls instantly connected, making the both of them inseparable. Phil still hadn’t met Billie’s dad, maybe this time he could get to meet him, he was sure having another friend who was a parent wouldn’t hurt much.

“It’s a very good idea Olivia, make sure you can get Billie’s dad phone number so we can arrange something, okay?” Phil smiled at his daughter, so glad she had suggested that idea.

“Dad,” Olivia’s tiny voice said, opening his arms towards his father, asking for a hug. Oh Olivia. Phil gladly accepted his daughter’s hug, kissing the top of her head, “thank you for all of this., I love you.”

“Olivia, there is no need to thank me” Phil whispered, his voice cracking a bit trying not cry.

“You know? I would love you more if you made pizza for dinner” Olivia told him, making both of them laugh before separating from the hug.

“Oh really? So pizza it is” Phil said before grabbing his daughter and lifting her above his head, a loud shriek echoing through the hallway, carrying her to the kitchen.

________________

Olivia had managed to bring Billie’s dad phone number the next day. His daughter told her that ‘Dan’ (that was the name of Billie’s dad) would be avaliable after 6 pm, so Phil waited till almost 7pm to call.

The phone beeped three times before a soft but masculine voice greeted him from the other side “Hello, who is this?”

“Oh, hi I’m Phil, Olivia’s dad. I suppose you are Dan, right?” Phil said, a bit nervous.

“Hi Phil, Billie told me about the sleepover your daughter wanted to organize and all is fine by me, don’t worry! That’s why you were calling, right?” the other dad asked him.

“Yes, that’s why. Could you maybe pick them up at school? I will be working all day so I cannot pick Olivia, I will send her with everything she needs.” Phil worriedly asked.

“Yeah, no problem. When will you be picking Olivia up? Next morning?” Dan wondered.

“Could it be better by lunchtime? I also work in the morning and…” Phil explained, bringing a hand nervously through his hair, realising how much he was asking Dan. Pick her daughter up, let her sleep in their house…

You could tell Dan sensed how stressed Phil was about this so he tried to reassure him that it was okay “Phil, don’t worry, okay? I will take care of Olivia till you arrive, I will be glad to spend a bit of time with her after Billie told me so many things about her.”

“Thank you Dan, really.” Dan’s words had calmed him down a bit. Dan was a great dad, he could tell.

“It’s nothing Phil, I will send you my adress later and if you need anything just call me again, don’t hesitate” Phil heard some background noise, and before he could speak again Dan was already saying goodbye “Phil, I need to hang up, Billie needs something. Bye!”

“Bye Dan.” Phil whispered into the room, letting the phone down on the kitchen table and calling Olivia down for dinner.

________________

It was the morning Olivia was going to stay at Dan’s and Phil was nervous. “Dad, calm down, you have already checked my bag six times and I’m not leaving anything” Olivia told him, finally managing to stop Phil from pacing around the room.

Phil kneeled down so he could face Olivia and zipping her coat. “Promise me you are going to be good to Billie’s dad, okay? And if anything is wrong please call me, I will leave and pick y…”

“DAD STOP!” Olivia shouted at him, grabbing Phil’s cheeks and squeezing them, making his dad put a funny face “everything is gonna be fine, now c'mon, we are gonna be late.” she said, opening the front door and walking down the stairs, a little smile appearing when he heard his dad runing down the stairs trying to catch her up.

________________

Dan was waiting outside the school waiting for Billie and Olivia. He was glad his daughter had finally found someone so nice and outgoing as Olivia, since Billie wasn’t always the best opening up.

“Dad!” he heard his daughter’s voice, two little eight year old’s running to him.

“Hey girls!” Dan gave each a hug, “Excited for today, girls? Hope we are good hosts, Olivia.”

“Oh, I’m sure you are, Mr. Howell” Olivia responded politely, like his father had taught her.

“Olivia please, call me Dan” he told her with a smile, grabbing the backpacks of the two girls and making their way to the car.

“Now, let’s blast some Disney songs on the ride home!” Dan excitedly said, the two girls letting out a tiny shriek and getting inside the car.

________________

They girls had spent the afternoon painting, playing some videogames and now they were braiding eachother’s hair while sitting in Billie’s bed.

Dan was walking towards his daughter’s bedroom, ready to tell them that the dinner was ready when he heard them talking, Olivia’s voice a bit sad. 'Did she miss her dad?’ Dan thought, probably that was it.

“Billie, he doesn’t know that I know that he spends all the money he earns in the house bills and me. It’s not that we are poor, but I just want to help him. He hasn’t bought any new clothes for him in like three years! He works so much, really, he took extra shifts so he could go with me on the trip and is trying to find a babysitter for those days when he needs to work.” he heard Olivia tell Billie, not really knowing if he should have heard that or not.

“Olivia, your dad works so much because he wants to give you the best. You know that…” Billie was trying to tell her friend when she cut her off.

“I know, he told me that, but I still saw him the other day reading all the bill papers and crying a bit, and I don’t want to see him like that Billie.” Olivia whispered, her voice getting lower.

“Olivia I…” Dan heard his daughter say, sensing she didn’t know how to really comfort her friend. That’s when Dan lightly knocked on the door, opening it a bit.

“Hey girls,” The both of them looked up and he saw Olivia’s eyes a bit red, trying to hold tears “Dinner is ready if you two have finished brading your hair. Billie, go wash your hands.”

“But Olivia…” Billie said, her word dying in her mouth.

“I’m going to talk to Olivia, okay? Now you go.” Dan told his daughter, who was rapidly exiting the bedroom, not wanting to question his father.

“Mr. How… Dan, did I do something wrong? I promise I won’t do it again, I’m sorry.” Olivia quickly excused herself, not really knowing why Dan wanted to talk to her alone.

“No, Olivia, no,” Dan calmly told her, sitting down next to her on the bed, “you did nothing wrong.”

“Oh okay” she told him, sniffling a bit, “so, why did you want to talk to me?”

“I’m gonna be honest, I heard you two talking about your father’s situation,” Dan said, “I know, it is a bad thing and I shouldn’t have done it and I’m sorry but Olivia, really, if any of you need help with anything at all just ask us, okay?”

“I… I… Dan I can’t let you do that,” Olivia nervously spoke, shaking her head a bit “please don’t tell my dad I know about it, he probably is gonna feel worse if he knows and I don’t want that.”

Dan, seeing how stressed Olivia was about this, quickly hugged her trying to calm her down “Hey no, I won’t tell him, don’t worry Olivia, everything is gonna be fine.”

After a few minutes the both of them separated and softly Dan tucked a strand of hair into Olivia’s braid, a small smile appearing on her face “now go, wash your hands and I will wait for you two down, okay?”

Olivia quickly nodded and went to the bathroom, leaving Dan thinking what he could do to help that family.

________________

Dan had already left the girls tucked in their beds and he headed straight into the bedroom, when he noticed his phone shining. He picked it up and saw that Phil had sent him mutiple texts asking about Olivia.

'Hey Dan, Phil here. Is Olivia okay? We left in a rush this morning and I didn’t even check if everything was fine. Tell her I love her. Thank you. Bye!’

'Hi Dan, Phil again. Just wondering if Olivia needs something or if she is feeling poorly just call me please.’

'As you might have guessed it’s me again. It’s just I miss her. Sorry for bothering you I promise I won’t sent anymore messages. Thanks again Dan’

Phil was worried about Olivia, he knew that feeling. They didn’t even know eachother, he would be worried about his daughter too. And Phil was probably stressed about work also, which didn’t make it any better.

'Phil, don’t worry about Olivia, she is great, she is such an amazing kid, really. I can feel she misses you too, but she is fine. No need to thank me, Phil. Anything you need just ask.’

No response came instantly, guessing Phil was still working so he changed into his pyjamas and went to sleep.

________________

It was a bit strange but Dan woke up energized for the day. He made too many pancakes for him and the girls, he even managed to get a jug of orange juice ready by the time the girls woke up, the both of them with puffy eyes, probably from staying up late chating.

Now they were all playing videogames in Billie’s room when they heard the doorbell, guessing it was Phil, Billie paused the game and they three walked down to greet Phil.

Dan let Olivia open the front door, who let out a loud “DAD!” as he saw Phil and run straight into his arms.

“Oh my little one, how are you? Did you have a good time with Billie and Mr. Howell?” Phil asked his daughter, crouching down to her level and tucking some strands of hair that were falling in front of her eyes.

“Dad we had a karaoke session at night and I won! The were the best hosts ever, I promise you” Olivia pecked her dad on the cheek as a greeting.

Dan and Billie, who were also at the door looked at the scene, a soft smile on both of their faces.

Phil suddenly aware of their audience stood up and coughed a bit before extending his hand to properly thank the other man, who gladly shook his hand “Mr. Howell, thank you for taking care of Olivia.”

“Oh, Phil please, call me Dan, we already talked on the phone no need for formalities. And no worries, Olivia here was the perfect guest.” Dan said, smiling at her, who smiled back.

“And, who is my daughter’s best friend here?” Phil asked, crouching down again to greet Billie.

“I’m Billie Mr. Lester, nice to meet you.” she handed out her hand for him to shake, who Phil gladly accepted, laughing a bit.

“You can call me Phil, Billie; Mr. Lester is too formal” he told her, standing up again.

Dan realised that Phil was still wearing his uniform, and that probably meant he came here straight from work. He had been working for almost 24 hours, he must be exhausted. He looked at Phil’s face, who was chatting with the two girls now and realised the bags under his eyes.

“Um, would you maybe want a coffee or something before you two head home?” Dan offered, wanting to give Phil a bit of relaxing time before going home again.

“Oh, we don’t want to intrude anymore Dan, thank you but…” Phil started but Olivia cut him off.

“Dad, you just arrived and I haven’t even packed my bag yet, you can take a coffee with Dan while I do that, okay?”

“Um so okay, I will have that coffee” Phil laughed a bit while entering the Howell’s home and Billie led him to the living room.

________________

The two dad’s were chatting while sitting on the comfy sofa when the trip came up. “Dan, are you going to the trip?” Phil asked him, sipping a bit of his coffee.

“Yes, Billie told me they needed some parents so I decided that it could be a good idea to go, you are going too, right?” Dan said, suspecting a yes from the other dad.

“Yeah, I took extra shifts so I could go with Olivia.” Phil looked down at his mug, “She was so excited to go that if I said no I would have disappointed her so much” a sad tone could be percieved in Phil’s voice.

“Phil,” Dan sofly called him, waiting for the other man to lift his gaze “you are an excellent dad, you could never let her down.”

“I think I don’t do enough for her, you know? I could do much more but I’m stuck in this job unable to move on scared that I won’t find anything better for us.” Phil explained his worry letting his empty cup of coffee on the table while a yawn made its way to his mouth.

“Sorry Dan,” Phil excused himself drawing a hand to his mouth trying to hide his yawn, “I have been working for almost 24 hours and I’m exhausted, we should better head home.” he comented, standing up and calling for Olivia.

Dan quickly stood up too, “Phil, I can give you both a ride home since I guess you walked here.”

“Dan, I cannot let you do more for us, you have done enough, really.” Phil told him, not really wanting to bother Dan anymore.

Olivia and Billie quickly arrived downstairs where their parents were, Olivia wearing her coat and backpack, not really wanting to go home yet.

“Phil it’s nothing, I don’t want you falling asleep in the middle of the street.” Dan said, and before Phil could deny his request again he ran to the entrance where he grabbed the car and house keys from the and opened the door.

“C'mon you all, road trip to the Lester’s!”

________________

Once Dan had parked outside Phil and Olivia’s house, he remembered how Olivia mentioned that Phil was trying to find a babysitter. Maybe he could help Phil by taking Olivia those days when she couldn’t stay with her dad, and that way Phil could also save some money.

“Um Phil, before you get off I wanted to talk to you” Dan commented, and Phil seeing the serious look on his face handed the house keys to Olivia and Billie and told them to go inside, that they could play for a bit.

'Yeah, what’s up? Did something happen to Olivia?“ Phil worriedly asked him once the girls were out.

’'No no, Olivia is fine. You mentioned before that you were taking extra shifts and I’m guessing that you were looking for a babysitter to stay with Olivia so I was thinking that I could take Olivia with me those days when you can’t.” Dan offered with a smile, happy that he could help Phil in some way or another.

Phil considered this, and it wouldn’t be that bad, sensing that Olivia would be with the Howell’s and not with a stranger “Oh Dan, that would be wonderful, I didn’t really feel comfortable to leave Olivia with someone she doesn’t really know but…” Phil shut up for a moment, a bit embarrassed of was he was going to say next “but I cannot pay you much money Dan I’m sorry, I will pay you enough don’t worry, but it’s just…”

Dan cut him off by posing a hand on his shoulder “Phil, I don’t want your money. You don’t have to pay me.”

“But Dan I have to pay you back somehow, I cannot let you take care of Olivia for a week and not pay you!” Phil exclaimed a bit shakily.

“You know how you can pay me back?” Dan said, making Phil look at him, “by letting me sit by the window seat on the trip bus” And with that sentence he managed Phil to laugh a bit, which it made him laugh to.

“Okay, I will let you the window seat.” Phil responded with a smile, glad he had found someone as good as Dan to take care of his daughter.

________________

A week had passed since that conversation and Dan had been “babysitting” Olivia for some days. Phil texted him the day before to let him know if he had to pick her up or not and he always came over by 10pm, exhausted as ever to bring her home, and even though Dan offered them a ride home Phil always denied, picking a tired Olivia in his arms and walking all the way back to their home.

The day of the trip had arrived, and the four of them were on time to meet the teachers and some other parents that had also agreed to come to the trip. Dan could see how tired Phil was, he could even sense he had lost some weight and he was even paler, probably for not eating enough between breaks.

They got on the bus Dan seatting on the window seat as Phil had promised. He looked at Phil again, who was fiddling with his fingers, so he touched his forearm trying to catch his attention. 

“Hey Phil, are you feeling okay?” Dan asked him worry clear in his voice.

“Um yeah Dan” Phil answered distractedly, ready to fall asleep anywhere “just tired.”

Dan could sense something else was wrong but he didn’t ask since the bus had started moving already and Phil had thrown his head back, trying to sleep for a bit.

“Don’t worry Phil, sleep. You deserve it.” Dan whispered just to the both of them while he rested his head into a small pillow he had brought.

________________

They had finally arrived into their hotel, where they showed them their respective rooms. Phil had slept the entire ride, and even though he seemed more energized he was still showing signs of tiredness.

The students had special rooms prepared for them, with some bunkbeds where they would be sleeping. For the parents and teachers they had managed to get some two single bed rooms. Phil and Dan only looked at each other to confirm that they would be sharing one of those, not really wanting to bother to ask other parents.

They had reached their room and as soon as they entered Phil dived into one fo the beds, resting his head into one of the cushions, making Dan laugh a bit at the other man’s action and at the same time feeling a bit sorry for him.

Dan sat at the end of Phil’s bed, taking the black haired man’s worn out shoes so he could sleep more comfortably “Phil we are leaving to the park in an hour, take a short nap if you want, I will wake you up.”

Dan only heard a hum before soft snoring sounds filled the room.

________________

They were now in the park, Olivia and Billie quickly listing all the rides they wanted to go in. Phil had taken out his old phone to take some photos of Olivia’s excited and happy face, seeing his daughter so happy was something he wouldn’t change.

Dan was doing the same, but he asked the girls to pose for a picture at the entrance, the both of them with big smiles on their faces. It had been worth it to go on this trip, that for sure.

“Could you send me that picture, Dan? It’s beautiful. It’s just my phone is old and the camera isn’t that good…” Phil asked him a bit embarrassed for having such and outdated phone. He couldn’t afford a better one.

“Of course Phil, I can send you all the pictures we take today, even the silliest ones.” he smiled at Phil, lifting his phone to take a picture of him before Phil could shield his face from the camera.

“Dan no!” Phil shouted, turning around so Dan couldn’t see him anymore.

Both girls looked at each other with a smirk and grabbed their dad’s hands and led them to the first ride, the four of them laughing.

________________

They had spent the day laughing, taking photos and even riding some rollercoasters more than twice, so it had been an eventful day for the girls and their dads.

Now they were back at the hotel, the girls having dinner with their classmates and Dan and Phil with few of the teachers and parents. Phil had only eaten some fries and salad when he annouced that he was going to bed.

Dan looked at him worriedly, but not really wanting to question him in front of anyone, wished him goodnight and saw how he made his way to Olivia and Billie’s seats, wishing them both good night before leaving the dining room.

After half an hour of socialising and seeing that some of the kids were also retiring to their bunkbeds, Dan also stood up and went to Billie and Olivia’s table, the both of them chatting.

“Girls, I think it’s time you both go to bed too, don’t you think?”

“Oh, hi dad” Billie said, looking up at him, “are you going to bed too?”

“Yes, I just came to wish you both goodnight, so” Dan was about to continue when Olivia’s voice cut him off.

“Dan, can you check if my dad is okay please? I saw him looking a bit down when he came here…”

Oh Olivia. God, he hoped he could something soon to help them. “Olivia I will check on him, don’t worry, I’m sure he will be fine by tomorrow and the offer of helping you both still stands, you know?”

Olivia nodded, muttering a “thank you” before both girls got off the seat, Billie giving his best friend a comforting hug and leading them both back to their bunkbed.

________________

Dan entered the hotel room not expecting to find Phil, already in his pyjamas softly crying into one of his pillows. Oh Phil. He didn’t even realise Dan had entered the room when he felt the side of his bed sink a bit.

Phil quickly sat up, croaking out a “Dan”, trying to clean the tears from his face.

Dan was worried. He didnt expect to find Phil crying and it was really shocking to him, seeing as he was always such a happy man even though his life wasn’t the best, but even the happiest people had its bad moments.

“Phil, care to tell me what’s wrong? I think it will do you good” Dan encouraged him, not really wanting to tell him that Olivia was worried about him too, that would only make it worse.

Phil took a long breath before speaking, “I came up because I was tired from all the rides and also working so much has taken a toll on me, so maybe going to bed early would be a good idea but as soon as I closed my eyes I started thinking about my life and it just…”

Dan saw hesitation in Phil’s face, he probably felt embarrassed because unlike Phil, Dan had such a perfect life he couldn’t believe it himself. “Phil, it’s okay if you don’t wanna tell me, but I’m not gonna judge you, I just want to help you, okay?”

Phil could tell Dan was being honest, he could trust Dan, so he took another breath and continued, “Three years ago I was fired. I worked for a company as a consultant and it seemed like they didn’t need my experience anymore so they fired me. I realised that I couldn’t stay unemployed long so I picked up the first job that appeared in front of me. It isn’t the best job, I work a lot of hours and it doesn’t pay enough, but just so I can pay the bills and give Olivia everything she needs.”

“I have tried searching for something more but I’m stuck. I went to a few job interviews but I never got a call back. I think it’s because I cannot really afford any good looking clothes anymore, so I have to show up in worn out shoes and washed out shirts, not giving the companies a first good impression is always bad. And it just really hurts me because I want to give Olivia everything because she deserves it and I cannot give it to her and it breaks my heart and I’m a terrible dad for it.” Phil broke down again, burying his face into his hands.

Dan’s heart broke for him. He really wanted to help Phil, help him and his daughter to have a better life. “Phil, listen to me” Dan called out for him, waiting for the other man’s gaze to lock on his.

“Phil, once this trip is over I will help you get a better job, I will lend you some of my clothes or even buy you new ones and I also know people that might need someone like you in their company, okay?” Dan promised him, wanting to give him the best help he could recieve.

“Dan I cannot let you do th…” Phil started but Dan cut him off.

“Phil no. You are gonna let me do this for you and Olivia. I promised I wasn’t gonna tell you but Olivia is worried about you Phil, she has seen you cry about bills and also she noticed how much you were working” Dan’s voice softened a bit, “You cannot keep dealing with this alone, and if you want to make everything better for Olivia you are going to take my help, okay?”

The mention of Olivia’s worry made Phil see things other way. He was dealing with all of this, not even stopping for a moment to check on his daughter, who was also worried about his well being. He was a terrible dad, oh god.

“I’m a terrible dad, Dan.” A sob escaped Phil’s lips before starting crying again.

“Phil…” Dan whispered, bringing the other man into a hug, trying to calm him down. “Phil, you are not a terrible dad, you couldn’t be. You made everything that was in your hands so Olivia could have a happy life and she has one, but if you want to improve that you need to have help and I’m offering to help you so please, let me.”

A broken “Okay” was heard form Phil, who slowly calmed down, and hugged Dan back, getting finally some comfort from the other dad.

________________

It was the next day already and both dad’s were waiting for their daughters to come out from their bedroom so they could make it to the park on time. After the night they had had, their friendship had improved.

After Phil’s breakdown, Dan put on his pyjamas and both laid down on their respective beds, and since neither could sleep, they had spent few hours talking about their lives. Apparently Dan worked for BBC, writing articles about pretty much everything. Also Phil told him about how Olivia had been a surprise child, and her mom didn’t really want her, so Phil signed the papers so he could be her only parent. Dan told him that Billie’s mother died after her birth, he had been heartbroken at the time, but after eight years he had managed to deal with it. The topics drifted from one to another, till they both finally fell asleep.

“Dad!” they heard two squeaky voices behind, both girls running towards them.

Olivia collided with his dad’s legs and hugging him tightly, making Phil crouch down to properly hug her daughter, whispering a “Dad is okay, don’t worry” into her ear, knowing his daughter needed those reassuring words right now.

Dan lifted Billie up, tapping her nose making her giggle,“did you sleep well you little munchkin?”

Billie leaned a bit into his dad embrace and nodded, looking at the scene in front of them “They are gonna be okay, right dad?”

“Billie,” Dan hugged his daughter tighter, glad his daughter had such a kind heart, “we are gonna help them, they are going to be fine.”

________________

They had spent all day on the amusement park, and now they had decided to go and see some of the souvenir shops, see if they could buy something to remember their trip.

Olivia and Billie had found some 'best friend’ necklaces that were beautiful so they ran to their dads to convice them so they could get them.

“Why are you both running so excitedly?” Dan asked them, already knowing what they were going to ask.

“Dad, look at this necklaces, they are perfect for Olivia and me! Look!” Billie handed the necklace to her dad as Olivia did the same so Phil could also see.

Phil looked at it, and Billie was right, the necklaces really were beautiful. He checked the price tag and he almost had a heart attack, it was more than he could afford. He looked back at his daughter who was looking at him with pleading eyes, he was sure he would break her heart if he didn’t buy it but it was too expensive…

Dan looked at Phil, already knowing what he was thinking. He was sure Phil didn’t have enough money on him to spend on the necklace. He looked back at the girls who were looking at them waiting for an answer when Phil started speaking.

“Olivia…” but Dan cut his sentence off by snatching Olivia’s necklace from his hands.

“C'mon girls, you are getting out of here with your necklaces.” Dan said, heading to the check out.

The girls let out a little scream as they followed Dan.

Phil, still dazed about what was happinging realized that he couldn’t let Dan spend so much money on his daughter, so he caught up with them and grabbed Dan by the forearm, leading him a bit further where the girls couldn’t hear them.

“Dan no, I cannot let you spend so much money on Olivia” Phil told him, “Yes, I cannot afford to pay so much money on a necklace but I cannot let you spend it too. It is too much.”

“Phil, you promised me yesterday you were going to let me help you and I have seen the look you had in your eyes, you don’t want to break Olivia’s heart, do you?” Dan said, trying to reason with Phil.

Phil looked down, still a bit embarrassed about his situation, “Olivia has never asked for anything and now that she is just asking for a necklace I cannot afford it, it’s just so frustrating… I’m just disappointing her” a lone tear slid down his left cheek, quickly cleaning it with his hand.

Dan’s heart was aching seeing how much this affected Phil. He didn’t want to disappoint his daughter by not buying her one thing she had asked for. “Phil no…” Dan whispered, “listen to me, you are not disappointing her.”

“Yes I am Dan! I cannot buy her a necklace to have along with her best friend, what kind of dad that makes me?” Phil almost shouted, loud enough to catch Olivia and Billie’s attention and come running to them.

Olivia saw how upset her dad was so she instantly gave him a tight hug by circling her arms around his waist, “Dad, you could never disappoint me, I love you.”

Billie was watching the scene and she saw who Phil was having an internal battle between believing Olivia or not. “Phil” Billie’s tiny voice called him, “Olivia has always told me how an amazing dad you are and we all can see that, so please, let us help you. There is nothing wrong with accepting people’s help.”

Phil was surprised at Billie’s words, the girl had always been a bit shy but apparently she had managed to get out of her comfort zone to console him. So, he crouched down and looked at both girls’ eyes before bringing them both into a bear hug.

Once the hug was over Billie spoke again, “so Phil, are you gonna let us help you? We just want the best for you two.”

“Yes Billie, I will accept your help, thank you so much.” Phil smiled shyly at her, and she returned the smile back.

Dan, who was witnessing the scene with a soft smile on his face loocked his gaze with Phil’s and muttered a silent 'thank you’, which Phil responded with another smile, standing up after giving each girl kiss on the top of their head.

“C'mon girls, you will be the envy of school with these necklaces” Dan told them as he approached the check out again, the girls happily following him.

Phil looked at the three people that were now walking toward the exit, focusing on Olivia who had a big smile plastered on her face, while Dan took a picture of the two girls showing their new necklaces. Maybe getting help wouldn’t be that bad, right?

________________

They were back at the hotel, all of them had already had dinner and now both dad’s had finished preparing the suitcases before they had to go back tomorrow evening. Even though they were visiting a natural park tomorrow, they had decided to pack everthing now so that they wouldn’t be rushing later.

Now they were sitting in the two seat sofa watching some kind of TV game show. At one point Phil turned the volume down so he could speak.

“Dan I haven’t told you but you and Billie are amazing, I am so glad Olivia has found a friend as good as Billie, you really are a good dad” Dan looked at him ready to thank him but Phil continued, “it’s just like a dream to have found such good people like you in our lowest moment so really Dan, thank you.”

“Phil, I told you like a million times now, you don’t need to thank us.” Dan replied, smiling a bit, getting lost in Phil’s blue eyes.

“But I need to thank you, no one has ever done anything like this for us ever.” Phil told him, his voice getting lower as he was losing himself also in the other’s brown eyes.

One of them knew how happened, but suddenly their lips were on eachother’s, a bit slow, testing the waters. One of Dan’s hands made his way onto Phil’s neck, bringing him a bit closer, as Phil’s hands grabbed Dan’s waist, circling it, the movement showing that they both wanted it so they deepened the kiss, making Phil lean onto Dan, so that they were now lying horizontally on the sofa, lazily making out.

“Wow” they both said at the same time, making a soft laugh erupt from them both as well.

Dan looked at Phil, biting his lower lip. After that kiss (okay, kisses but still) Dan knew they couldn’t just be friends. But if Phil didn’t want anything more… He hadn’t been with anyone for a long time, yes he had had some dates but no one really stuck around. He just hopped at least Phil would.

“So… what happens now?” he asked nervously, a bit afraid of what Phil could respond.

Phil he looked into Dan’s eyes and saw uncertainty in them, probably scared of what he could say. But he shouldn’t be. He really wanted to try something more than a friendship with Dan, even if he was scared too. “Dan, you know that I’m not in my best life moment, but I would like us to try to be something more than friends.” Phil paused, thinking his next words “We don’t have to really label anything, just let it flow, follow our instincts, only if you want too, of course.”

Dan was glad Phil proposed the 'no-label’ thing. It was too soon to know what they could be and he wasn’t sure if both of them were ready for a relationship yet, as Phil had said, he wasn’t in his best moment and Dan was also insecure about having a formal relationship.

“Okay, I like that idea.” Dan agreed, caresing Phil’s cheek making him lean into the touch, a smile appearing on his face. “C'mon, let’s go to bed, we have a tiring day tomorrow.”

And with that Phil lifted himself up from Dan’s body, extending a hand so the other man could take it, leading them to their respective beds.

________________

The next morning was nice. The girls had enjoyed the nature park, learning about the widlife surrounding them, as they excitedly told their parents all they had taught them. Dan and Phil had also enjoyed it, they had walked around the park while their daughters were with their teachers, subtly touching eachother and sometimes holding hands when they made sure no one was really looking.

Now they were already seated on the bus on their way back home, Dan on the window seat of course, as Phil had promised him. “You know, I don’t think I would have enjoyed this trip that much if you and Billie hadn’t come.” Phil quietly told Dan, trying not to disturb the sleeping passengers on the bus, while trying to untangle his earphones.

“I was thinking the same. It was nice to get to know you better, Phil. And…” Dan leaned a bit, just so he could whisper into Phil’s ear, “I’m glad we decided to give us a try, even though we still don’t know what it will lead to.” And Dan quickly looked around, making sure no one was looking before pecking Phil on the cheek, rapidly looking out of the window again, not wanting to let Phil see his red cheeks.

What he didn’t see is the way Phil lifted a hand onto his cheek, touching where he had just kissed him and smiling at the gesture. 

________________

It had been a week since the trip, and Dan and Phil hadn’t managed to meet again due to their work hours, but they had been texting eachother nonstop.

One of those days, Dan called him and excitedly told him that he had contacted one of his friends and they were looking for people in their company. Phil swore he could cry in that moment. So, they had decided to meet up on Thursday afternoon to go shopping for Phil so he could finally show how professional he really was.

They left the girls with a babysitter at Dan’s house so they could shop without any distractions. They were both excited, they hadn’t seen eachother since the trip and now they would be a few hours all alone. It wasn’t a 'date’ but they both felt it was, even though any of them brought it up.

They were now in what would be their fifth shop. Phil was having an inner battle now. He had tried on many suits, but he always checked the tag, saw how much it was and even though Dan was the one buying he still didn’t want him to spend so much money on him; so he tried them on in the dressing room and told Dan that they didn’t suit him through the curtain before he changed back into his clothes.

He was now in the dressing room, a red tie on his hands, trying to tie it up, but he had lost practice after not wearing one. Dan was waiting for him and when he noticed that Phil wasn’t going out he called out “Phil, you okay there?”

“Um yeah,” Phil responded, a bit strangled “just, the tie is not my thing…”

Oh, the tie. Dan suggested trying one, it would make him look more professional. “Let me help you” Dan said, drawing the curtain to the left so Phil could step out of the dressing room.

He swatted Phil’s hand off the tie and explained to him how he had to do it. “Now, that’s how you tie a tie” Dan laughed, letting his hands rest against Phil’s chest once he had finished while he looked at his blue eyes.

Phil grabbed his hands and laced their fingers, tugging Dan closer so that they touched their noses, giving each other eskimo kisses, both enjoying the moment.

Suddenly Phil moved his head a bit, giving Dan a peck on the cheek and another on the lips, feeling the brown eyed’s smile on his lips.

“Thank you, and not only for the tie.” Phil whispered once their lips had parted.

Dan tugged Phil so he could kiss him again, “I told you, no need to thank me. Now mister,” Dan took some steps back and looked at Phil, admiring how attractive he looked in that suit, “I am getting you that suit because you look amazing.”

“But Dan…” Phil was going to put the same excuse he had put all those other times but Dan didn’t let him speak more.

“No, Phil, no buts. I am getting you that suit and you are going to get that new job, okay?” he playfully pushed Phil onto the changing room again, closing the curtain. “I will wait for you in the shoe section, don’t make me wait.” Dan shouted and letting Phil change into his normal clothes.

________________

It was the day of the interview and Phil was extremely nervous. After dropping Olivia at school (who had wished him “good luck” with a tight hug and a peck on the cheek) he went back to his house, put on his new suit and took the tube to the company.

He was checking his phone when suddenly a text from Dan showed up. 'Phil, I cannot call you right now but I wish you the best of luck today. You are going to be fine, don’t worry. I believe in you. I will check with you later. Kisses x D’

He smiled at it, that was the confidence boost he needed. He could get through this.

________________

“You are hired, Mr. Lester. Welcome to our company. You start next Monday at 10am.”

As soon as he had heard the words Phil almost cried. He did it. He could finally give Olivia what she deserved. He could finally be at peace with it.

“Thank you Mrs. Aiken, thank you so much” Phil answered, shaking his new boss’ hand.

Once he was out of what would be his new company he called his what would be his old boss to let him know that he wouldn’t be working with them anymore.

When the call ended he noticed how a weight had been lifted from his chest, making him breath easier.

He and Olivia could finally breath.

________________

Phil arrived home happier than ever and he suddenly remembered the text Dan had sent him. Maybe he should ask him to come and tell him the good news in person, yeah, Dan deserved that.

'As soon as you can come to my house. I need to see you’ he texted and sent. He hoped Dan could come soon, he needed to tell someone.

A few minutes later a text came back. 'How did it go? You okay? I can be there in 20’

'Yeah, just come soon please’ Phil texted back. He just needed Dan right now.

________________

Dan parked his car and got out of the car running straight into Phil’s porch, knockikng on the door harder that he had intended. The texts he had recieved from Phil were so ambiguous he didn’t know if he had bad or good news. He hoped it would be the last one.

Suddenly the door opened, a poker faced Phil appeared in front of him and as soon he went to greet him a smile broke into Phil’s face “I got the job.”

Dan went to scream but before he could make any sound two hands grabbed his cheeks and brought him into a deep kiss, making him close his eyes and lean into Phil’s body, latching his hands in his tie bringing him even closer.

“I hope you have good news more often so you kiss me like that” Dan told him once they both had parted for air, “I’m proud of you Phil.”

“Dan, it was all thanks to you, I cannot thank you enough for this,” Phil kissed him again, this time just a peck, “I will pay you back all the money you have spent on us and…”

Dan cut him off with another quick kiss, “I don’t want you to pay me back. I don’t want your money, Phil. Seeing you finally happy is enough.” he told the blue eyed man.

Phil stared at him, a smile appearing at the kindness of the man in front of him. “At least let me take you on a date. Once I get my first salary let me take you to a fancy dinner, just the both of us, or with the girls if you want, I don’t care. I also kind of wanna see you wearing a suit…” he blushed at the last part. He couldn’t deny Dan was very attractive but the thought of seeing him on a suit was making him have punishable thoughts.

Dan bit his lower lip and pulled a thinking face even though he already knew the answer, “of course I would want to go on a date with you,” he leaned a bit to whisper onto his ear “and I kind of want to see you on a suit again, those pants make your butt look great.”

And with that Dan skipped off to his car “Hurry up Phil! we need to pick up Billie and Olivia and tell them the good news!”

Phil had managed not to be red faced by the time they reached their daughters’ school.

________________

Billie and Olivia were chatting about one of their classmate’s birthday when suddenly Billie spotted her dad with a suited clad Phil waiting for them, so she grabbed Olivia’s hand and ran as fast as she could to them, leaving her and her friend out of breath.

“Don’t worry girls, we are not leaving without you” Phil laughed at them, reaching for Olivia and lifting her onto his arms while Dan did the same with Billie.

“Dad! How did it go? Did you get the job?” Olivia asked Phil, quiestioning him with her big eyes.

“I got the job Olivia, I will finally be able to give you everything you deserve, my little girl” Phil told her, his eyes watering.

“Oh dad” Olivia hugged his dad tight circling her arms around his neck, making him hug her closer to him “you always gave me everything I wanted, now I just want to see you happy.”

That made it for Phil. He couldn’t stop his tears from falling into his daughter’s shoulder, “I was happy because you made my life happy Olivia, but now it will be even happier, I promise you.”

Dan and Billie looked at them, one of Dan’s hand traveled to Phil’s back, rubbing circles so he could calm down. Billie put a hand on one of Phil’s shoulders, making him lift his head and look at the smaller Howell.

“Congratulations Phil, I knew you would get the job.” Billie smiled at him.

“It was all thanks to you both, so thank you so much Howells. You really are amazing.” Phil croacked out, fixing his gaze on Dan who was smiling at him and leaned to peck him in the cheek, both girls squealing at the movement.

“I’m starting to think 'thank you’ is the only word you know, Phil Lester” Dan teased him, putting Billie down on her feet and grabbing her hand, “why don’t we celebrate this with ice cream?”

Olivia jumped ot of his father’s arms and grabbed his hand, dragging him after Billie and Dan, not wanting to miss the ice cream.

________________

It had been a month and a week since Phil got his new job. He loved the company, and his co-workers were so nice he never wanted to leave. His life was like a dream right now except for one thing.

He and Dan were still on the no-label thing and everytime they meet, he wanted to ask Dan to be his boyfriend, but since he had promised him a fancy dinner he wanted to do it properly, not after a coffee date. Dan deserved it after helping Phil change his life 180º degrees.

He wanted it to be a surprise, but then he remembered that he had told Dan that he didn’t care about bringing Olivia and Billie with them, and Dan didn’t seem to mind either. So, he told Olivia about his plan.

She would told Billie to stay in their house as a sleepover, but then they would dress up and suprisedly pick Dan up to go with them to have dinner. Yeah, that would be best.

Now, he was waiting for both girls to get out of school so he could bring them to their 'sleepover’, since he had told Dan that he would pick them up and bring them directly to his house. Dan seemed to be alright with it so…

Two pairs of arms circled his legs, making him wake up from his daydream and loook down to greet them “Ready for your 'sleepover’?” he asked them, making quotation marks with his hands.

Olivia and Billie eagerly nodded at him, grabbing each of his hands and making their way to the Lester’s house, chatting exitedly about the dinner.

“He is going to love it Phil, really.” Billie told him after a few minutes.

“I hope so, Billie, I hope so.”

________________

Dan was just watching a movie wearing his pyjamas even though it was just 7 o'clock but since Billie was at a sleepover with Olivia he was bored. He was going to switch on his Wii when he heard a knock.

Who could that even be? His 60 year old neighbour asking for sugar? Well, a 10 minute conversation wouldn’t hurt to be honest.

“Hi, what do you want?” tha last word died in his throat when he saw Phil with Olivia and Billie, fancily dressed up. “What are you even doing here all dressed up?” he exclaimed, a smile appearing on his face at the sight.

“I promised you a fancy dinner, didn’t I?” Phil told him, his voice wavering a bit from his nerves.

“But…” Dan wanted to speak, but the girls pushed him, leading him onto his bedroom so he could get dressed fancily.

“Don’t take too long, we have reservations at 8!” Phil shouted, making the girls scream and hurry Dan up.

________________

They were at the restaurant, the four of them having eaten the main courses and now they were waiting for the desserts. Phil decided it was time…

“I want to say something.” Phil coughed before speaking again, making Dan and the girls look at him, “After you both entered our lives I was struggling to keep on with my life, but now, I have an amazing job, an extraordinary daughter and her best friend but I just need one more thing to be completely happy…” Phil paused a but and fixed his gaze on Dan, who was sitting next to him, “Dan, when we first established this we had a non-label kind of relationship but I have realized I want more and I hope you do too so… Dan Howell, will you be my boyfriend?”

Dan looked at him, his smile getting bigger and muttering a yes before grabbing Phil by the neck and bringing him into a kiss, keeping it appropiate since they had an audience, who were cheering at them.

Once they parted Dan leaned a bit, enough to whisper into Phil’s ear so only them could hear eachother “Once we are alone I wanna get you out of that suit and kiss every single freckle you have on your skin, Phil Lester.”

“That will take you like all you life to complete” Phil laughed softly into his ear.

“I don’t care. That is what I was hoping for anyways” Dan whispered back, leaning back against his chair and biting his bottom lip while winking at him before starting a conversation with the girls.

Phil sighed and smiled at the sight. This was the life he had dreamed of, and all thanks to the Howells.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story! You can follow me on Tumblr at irphanfic.tumblr.com to know the updates of my phanfics or if you want to prompt me anything. See you next time! :D


End file.
